Doctor Who Adventures/The Underground Species Part 2: Revenge Of The Ood
The second part to the two parter. The Silurians have destroyed most of the humans but have a new threat from their own slaves. Will the Doctor and Clara be able to save the human race or will the Silurians succeed in their attempt at world domination. Revenge Of The Oods Part one to the two parter: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Underground_Species_Part_1 Story The Doctor pointed his sonic at the Silurians as their guns exploded. The bullets all gone over their heads as they all had ducked out of the way. “Take me to whoever is leading you” the Doctor said “take me to your leader” Clara chuckled “they say it in the movies” she said. The Silurians nodded to each other “you must give your sonic probe to us” the Silurian ordered “screwdriver” the Doctor said handing over his sonic to them knowing it was the only way he was going to talk to their leader. They continued walking as the Silurian put the sonic into their pocket as the Doctor watched. They saw other Silurians staring at them as they walked through “this is amazing” Clara said “yep” the Doctor replied looking over to Kyle. Kyle was scratching his head as he pulled a load of hair out. “Have you been drinking from the water supply?” The Doctor asked “yes” Kyle replied “did you ever see any of you friend’s bodies?” The Doctor asked as they continued walking through the underground city. “One but the rest I assumed were eaten” Kyle responded “they were not eaten” the Doctor said “then what happened to them?” Kyle asked “do I have cancer from the water supply is that why the others also gone bold?” Kyle asked “I think I know what is happening” the Doctor said as they stepped into a large building. “You” a Silurian said “the Doctor” is smiled “how do you know me?” The Doctor asked “well I got told about the sonic and you saying it was a screwdriver” the Silurian said. “Well I have got some questions for you” the Doctor said knowing one wrong word could get them all killed. “Go ahead” the Silurian insisted “first what is your name?” The Doctor asked “Ractous” the Silurian replied. “Okay Ractous why are you killing all those people?” The Doctor asked “the apes must die” Ractous grinned in an evil like manner. “You cannot do that” Clara shouted “shut it or you will be shot” Ractous threatened. “So just me and you speaking” the Doctor said looking up to Ractous “well we can do that because we want our planet back” Ractous said. “So you take the Ood and make them soldiers and they have red eye” the Doctor said “who cares about the colour of those inferior creatures eyes?” Ractous asked “well I have seen it before and you better get ready” the Doctor warned “for what?” Ractous asked “war” the Doctor warned as he saw all the Silurians tense around him “we have already been in war for years and we have already won” Ractous smiled. “No you have invaded one town and it took you 5 years to do so” the Doctor smiled. “We were learning weaknesses in them and their tactics now I can roll it out to the rest of us Silurians” Ractous laughed. A bit of his scaly skin fell from his head as he got a glass of water and drank. “I think the Ood are coming” the Doctor warned knowing what was going to happen. They heard an explosion “humans” Ractous licked his lips as all the Silurians began to run out in position. “Kyle said there were no more humans” Clara said “well he was wrong” the Doctor smiled as he heard another explosion. “Run” he said to Clara and Kyle “I am not the last one” Kyle said looking happily up “except you two” he said towards the Doctor and Clara. “No, it is the Ood” the Doctor said as he whistled and heard something started beeping. A Silurian grabbed into their pockets as they pulled out the sonic as the Doctor pushed the Silurian down and caught the sonic mid air. “Sorry” he said pulling the Silurian back up “just need technology” the Doctor smiled as he ran towards the explosion. “Humans” Ractous said “they used to be” the Doctor murmured “what do you mean?” Clara asked “you will see” the Doctor said. He kept on scanning about “tell me what happened to the others” Kyle ordered shaking the Doctor “I know you know something” Kyle said. “You will see now let go of me or you will never find out” the Doctor spoke calmly “okay” Kyle breathed heavily. “Will there be violence?” Clara asked “when hasn’t there been?” The Doctor grinned “so fellow humans will be killed if we do not hurry up” Kyle urged them on as they continued running. “Look” a Silurian said as they stopped seeing the smoke getting in as red eyes appeared. “The Ood” Clara said as the Ood began running “smells like humans” Ractous said surprised as they continued shooting as the Ood went down. “Oh no” the Doctor said grabbing Clara’s hand as they began running away. “What is it?” Clara asked “another explosion” the Doctor warned as they heard a loud explosion. “How did you know?” Kyle asked catching up with them “the sonic” the Doctor smiled “screwdriver” Kyle said “at last you have got it” the Doctor said. They heard footsteps behind as they saw the underground city in smoke as they turned into a building. “Doctor” Ractous said smiling as the Doctor, Clara and Kyle were trapped. “What is happening to me?” Ractous asked as more of his rough green skin fell off. “They have changed you” the Doctor said as he looked round to Kyle “this is what happened to your friends” the Doctor looked down as all of Ractous’s skin fell down revealing an Ood. “They all changed into Ood’s and now it’s your turn” the Doctor looked down “no I will not become the enemy” Kyle shouted tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry” the Doctor looked down again as Kyle took the last remaining bit of his hair out “I’m bold” he said in disbelief feeling the top of his head. “Help him” Clara said “I’m sorry” the Doctor looked down as Kyle’s skin fell off revealing an Ood. They both had red eyes “sonic” the Doctor shouted waving it about as they heard the TARDIS “you can’t summon it” Clara said “watch me” the Doctor smiled as the Ood ran towards them. The TARDIS materialised around them as the Doctor looked at the controls. He saw two pairs of red eyes as he ran about the TARDIS as two holes in the ground appeared as both of the Ood’s fell down screaming. “How did the war end?” Clara asked the Doctor “the humans came in and exploded everything before the Silurians could wake up the others” the Doctor said. “That is horrible” Clara said “I know but they did protect the rest of the world” the Doctor smiled. “Now stop dwelling and think about where to next” the Doctor smiled looking around going around his TARDIS controls as he asked Clara one question “where would you like to go next?” Category:Stories featuring Silurians Category:Stories featuring Ood Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald